Sanctuary of Radiance
The Sanctuary of Radiance was an alternate Land of Light, a once lively planet housing similar giants of light akin to those from S' original home universe. However, a disaster has seemingly wiped out the planet's entire population, and it is now a vacant world. History Eons ago, the Sanctuary of Radiance was thriving with Giants, similar to the Ultramen from S' home continuity. However, due to an unforeseen disaster of some sort, it seems the entire population has been wiped off existence, and the planet is now devoid of any civilisation or sentient life, destroyed buildings and infrastructure plagued and overgrown with mutated floral plants. Hierachy The planet runs on a democratic system. The once existent political hierachy consisted of: * King Ruler: The King of the planet, respected and renowned by society. Rules alongside his Queen. Said to possess unimaginable power passed down from ancient ancestors. Has passed away, unfortunately. * Honorary Monarchs: The prince/princesses of the planet, guide the people alongside the King Ruler. Usually his/her offspring. Only one Monarch was born from the current King, however. * Council of Elders: Also dubbed The Legend 27, they are a table of twenty seven political officers holding prestigious power, that help organise and check on the various sectors they are assigned to. Expected to practice fair conduct and hold an excellent relationship with the people. * Mayors: As the King Ruler is naturally unable to oversee the planet's economical, political and social progress by himself, he assigns various mayors to divided sectors of the world. Sectors and Infrastructure * Kingdom of Elders: The main sector where the King Ruler and his surbodinates reside, regarded as the richest and successful area of the planet. Trade talks, military dogma, political speeches and economical activity are conducted here. The Royal Residence is located here, where King Ruler and his family lives, and the Holy Cathedral, where followers of gods like Requiem, come to worship and pay respects. * Nation of Prosperity: As stated, the sector is the most economically successful state among others. Trade merchants and dealers of goods come to discuss prices, the stock market, and services. The Prosperity Port '''is located here, where shipments are received and sent out to other nations. * '''Land of Combat: Military bases and training areas are situated here, where rookies and elders alike comes to hone their skills, or to pass on battle techniques to young Giants in training. The Battle Colosseum is situated here, where Giants from all around the globe come to spar. The sole Monarch resides and spends time here, battling other cadets under the guise of a civilian. * Community of Sociality: The largest sector in land area, where normal Giants live. People live in peace; it is said that the Sanctuary of Light is the most prosperous planet in the galaxy because of the amicable attitude every individual bears towards each other. Notably, the Community is also famous for its Science and Technology sector, where labs and research facilities work to develop new forms of clean energy, weaponary, or even equipment benefitting the people. Anatomy of Giants They appear largely similar to those from the original continuity of which S hails from, though with some notable differences. * Flash Points: They bear Flash Points; organs similar to Color Timers, yet which are natural instead of artificial. They measure a Giant's lifespan, starting from a clear, pristine blue when young, fading slowly with age. In battle, Flash Points serve to act as a damage indicator, blue at the start, then a heartbeat yellow, and finally a flashing red when in critical condition. * Internal Austrines: These are lines that expose the inner light of a Giant, glowing from within in accordance to the color of their Flash Points. **'Sanct Bandlines': Austrines spread out across the right arm of a Giant. Usually underdeveloped on giants who have not gone through training, but if honed, can be used to perform powerful techniques of unknown capabilities. Royals, Behemoths and select individuals who have trained seem to be able to handle this power well. * Forehead Crystals: Natural forehead crystals are present on every Giant, the shape of which varies between individuals. Royalty bear not only one, but two crystals. Non-royalty with two crystals, infamously nicknamed Behemoths, are said to be a threat to the kingdom, and are to be executed on spot. * Change Essence: An honourable power only granted and passed down to nobles under the line of King Rulers, allows them to modify their body fibers to suit them in battle. Currently in possession of Contra. Traditions and Beliefs Religion The Giants once believed in the power of the Death Gods, spiritual beings bearing similarities to them and of whom possess great power to change reality to their will. They believe them to be their first ancestors, even the ones who created their race, and thus worship honourary statues in respect. Holidays The Giants celebrate several holidays, ranging from: * Requies Celebration: A festival in honor of the Death God, Requiem, spreads out over a couple of days. Everyone, from worshippers to non-believers, are welcome to join. Discriminatory practices are strictly forbidden during the duration of the festival itself, thus Behemoths sneak themselves into the celebratory act as well, hidden from plain sight. * Harvest Festival: Giants gather in the Community to offer part of the year's harvest to the Gods as a form of appeasal, and also to grant them the same luck the following year. Clothing Giants wear clothing according to their social status or job. * Civilians: Civilians are technically allowed to wear anything they desire, so long as it doesn't offend any party or the royal community. Usually range from scarfs, gauntlets and bracelets, any decoratory ornament is allowed. * Combatants: Usually comprises of rookies, trainees and teachers originating from the Land of Combat, they don capes that denote their ranking. Bracelets that transmorph into various weapons are also ever present. A rare sight would be battle armour, or even combat gauntlets. * Royals: The nobles wear capes as well, however, these are heavily decorated capes signifying their royal status. The King Ruler wears a crown. Council Members and Mayors carry around metallic badges attached to their skin, which announce their area of work. Environment and Climate Temperate and subpolar regions each experience the four seasonal environmental changes, as relative to the planet's orbit and tilt to the artificial star they put in place. Giants aren't really affected by the climate change; their bodies have adapted to regulate and readjust body temperatures, thus they have the capacity to withstand both hot/cold weathers.Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Ultraman Sorta Continuity Category:Fan Locations Category:Fan Location